


Mad Monster Party Fanfics :)

by S_Spyro7956



Category: Mad Monster Party (1967), Rankin-Bass Holiday Specials
Genre: Also Yetch may be the worst character but I gotta write something for him, And my Oc hates his guts, But they're all vibin, Dracula is a drunk horny bitch, M/M, There is nothing for this movie yet here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Spyro7956/pseuds/S_Spyro7956
Summary: Are you one of the two people that enjoy this movie?Mad that there isn't any fanfiction for it?Well look no forward, cause i'm here to finally post some fanfics for this mess of a movie. Its a mix of small little fics and such, sometimes slapping in my oc, sometimes not. But come and enjoy some of the worst stuff I've ever written
Kudos: 3





	1. Oc Time

‘What even had happened last night?’ Was the only thought going through Julian’s mind as he woke up. All he could remember was the party last night, one of the many that Baron Von Frankenstein threw in his castle, but the rest was a blur. Yet somehow the Ghost Plague Doctor had wound up in someone’s bed, but who? Just from the look of the room, it didn’t look like Julian’s room up in one of the towers. No, it looked too fancy to be his little space. But he still didn’t know who’s it was, and it was starting to make him quite pissed, until a pale green hand was now on his chest. ‘Why do I…’ “FUCK!” Immediately he shot out of the bed, floating to get as far away from it as possible. Just as he was ready to leave via the window a certain shadow started to rise up and turning around, much to Julian’s disgust, revealed a shirtless (horny) vampire, or Dracula to most. _“Where are you heading off to now my darling?”_ “Okay one, I’m **NOT** your _‘darling’_ , and two, what the Hell!?” _“Oh what, you don’t remember last night?”_ slowly, and quite drunkenly, Dracula slowly walked towards Julian, who in turn continued to back up against the window, fidgeting with the handle to open it. _“You know Julian, your blood was quite **delicious~** ”_ Dracula remarked as he continued to move forward, arms outstretched. Sirens blared in the Ghost’s head ‘Dammit,’ he thought ‘if the bloody Baron didn’t go and make the windows ghost proofs I could fly out here, but nooo. So now i'm stuck here with the worst person in existence, thanks Frankenstein’ As if some miracle had happen, the latch finally opened, and before Dracula could even continue last night’s event, Julian was already racing out, flying back up to his room where he planned to stay there for the rest of the day, or week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst thing I've ever created im sorry  
> \--  
> If you wanna know what Julian looks like, think Plague Doctor but with Master Gracey's face


	2. Its Him, The Zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This blue zombie bitch might be the worst character in the movie but back in 2016 he was my favorite so I had to write something for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one before I wrote the other, so its not gonna be that great

How long had he been asleep, it felt like forever since he’d had woken up, yet here he was. Laying on a metal slab in the middle of a lab-wait metal slab? When had he gotten here..he didn’t remember ever passing out in the Doctor’s lab. “Ah Peter, good to see that you’re awake.”“Doctor Frankenstein, how..how long have I been-” “Asleep?” As if The Baron had read his mind, he answered Peter “It's a bit shocking, but I’m sure you’ll get used to it Peter” The Butler sat up, a confused look on his face. What did Frankenstein mean by ‘get used to it’? Staring down at his hands, realization hit him like a train. His hands, they were, “Blue!” And almost on comannand, his hand popped right out of his arms! “Told you it would take time to get used to it Peter, but..but you’re dead. I’ve merely brought you back” “B-But why Doctor!? Why would you bring back  **_ME_ ** !?” The Baron didn’t give him a response, he only put Peter’s hands back into his arms, screwing in nails around his wrists and necks. The two continued to sit in silence, before the Baron tried to break the silence “You might want to change your name, Peter. I don’t think you would want to be known by your old name..I’ll leave you alone now” Once the doors had closed, only then did the undead butler get up from the slab, and carefully walked over to the mirror adjacent to the door, just to see how his appearance now “Yetch I look horrible! Was I really dead for that long-I got it. I’ll call myself..Yetch”


	3. The Horny Vamp is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back as the only MMP fic here with some more canon/oc stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LETS GOOO

It was another Party. A different one, but still taking place on the Isle of Evil. Even though Julian had swore off going to any more parties after the "incident", this one seemed different to him, and decided to go. The Plague Doctor currently sat on the stairs leading up the entrance, watching as everyone enjoyed themselves the whole night. He kept looking over to the Vampire talking with the Skeleton. He kept trying to pretend that what had happened was just a dream, but it wasn't, and Julian knew that.  


Ever since that night thoughts kept flooding through his head and it was all he could think of day in and day out. It was a nightmare for Julian, and not the good kind either. Out of nowhere came the thoughts of Dracula and his drunken morning just a few weeks ago. The way he has tried to bite his neck with those fangs, those sharp, fangs and his seductive smile and.. " _Goddamn Julian snap yourself out of it. What do you know, I'm slowly going mad again, yippie"_ Julian let out a chuckle before going back to his drink. The Party continued throughout the night. Monsters were still drinking and doing whatever as the night continued as Julian decided to finally head back up. But just was he was about too, a figure came up behind him and wrapped an arm around the Plague Doctor " Ah ha Julian, we meet again! Can't believe you left me all alone since are last meet up" _"Yes I know, and I would much like it to stay that way. Goodbye Dracula"_ He pushed the vampire off him and decided to rather fly up to his tower then walk, it was one of the few pluses of being. "Ohho, your a hard one to get Ghost Boy!" was the last thing Julian had heard before whizzing into his room and locking both the windows and doors.


End file.
